Addicted
by The Shadow's Requiem
Summary: A consulting detective, an army man, and a reformed assassin rent a flat together... This must be the start of some kind of joke, right? This follows the story of Sherlock and his flatmates who seem to be addicted to the excitement and mystery that surrounds him.
1. Haunted by the Past

**AN: Woo! A new story! Hope you like this one.**

* * *

**Addicted**

**Chapter 1: Haunted by the Past**

* * *

Taking a slow deep breath, I lined up my sights. Just one more and I'll be done. One more and I'll walk away. One more and I will leave and start a new life.

Closing my left eye, I peaked into my scope, narrowing in on my target. I slowly let my breath go. I was ready. After many long weeks, I finally tracked him down. My supplies were ready and packed so after the shot, I could run out of here and be gone before they even noticed where the shot came from.

_"Hey, he's in sight. Do you have a clear shot?"_ I heard as my earpiece buzzed to life. I smiled as I honed in on my target.

_"Yeah, don't you worry, I got him."_ I replied back to my partner as I put my finger on the trigger. With this, it'd finally be over. I promised myself that I'd be done. No more near run-ins with death. No more running from criminals and no more running from the cops.

_"Good night my dear assassin."_ I heard whispered behind me. My eyes widen as I pulled the trigger, hitting my target and whipped around in an attempt to throw off the aim of the man behind me. How had he known I was here?! Did I make a mistake? I couldn't have! I was so careful.

***Bang* *Bang*** My body froze, shot twice. The sound ripped through the air, allowing only silence to remain. The bullets tore through my skin, unheeding of anything in its path. Everything seemed to slow down. I saw the chocolate colored hair and the bright green, mischievous eyes as they made eye contact. Who was this man? I saw it all fade as time returned to normal. Sound, now returning, rang loud and sharp. Sirens filled the street, mixed in with my screams. A concerned voice yelled in my ear, only to be met once again with silence and darkness as my murderer disappeared, forever lost.

* * *

Noise shattered my room as I fought against the cocoon that had ensnared me. Gasping for air, I desperately tried to gain any sense of reality. An alarm blared halfway across the room, nearly causing me a heart attack.

Untangling myself from my sheets, I quickly shut it off before running a hand over my shoulder. I was safe now. Far away. There were no more chances, no more assassinations, and no more chases.

It was utterly boring.

Closing my eyes, I tried to lie to myself. It wasn't boring, it was safe. I was free from whatever ties I used to have. Soon, I'd have a job and everything would be fine… but I knew this was all a lie.

As hard as I tried to convince myself otherwise, nothing ever seemed to fulfill that same adrenaline kick I loved. Casual life was worse than the death I thought I experienced not too long ago.

With the help of "Jack", as my partner was now called, I changed my name, I changed my look, and I changed absolutely everything about me. There wasn't anything linking me to my old life anymore. I was just plain old Evelynn Styles. A girl whose parents died long ago before she left for London. Only child, no relatives of any sort. It wasn't that far off from the real deal.

Grabbing my pistol and tucking it into the back of my pants, I grabbed my red button-up petticoat and buttoned it. I needed to look for a job or for an affordable apartment. I could only live off of my old funds for so long.

Doing my best at making myself seem pleasant, I walked out into the vast world. It took me awhile to navigate the crowds, but slowly, I made my way past St. Bartholomew's Hospital and towards—

_"Fancy seeing you here Eve."_ I heard a familiar voice behind me. Turning around, I smiled as I saw one of my newest friends walk up to me. He was a doctor and was actually my doctor once I got transferred to Bart's.

_"Mike, how are you?"_ I replied back as he motioned to a bench as he happily sat down.

_"Good, good. How about you? Your arm or chest still in pain? How's life going?"_ he questioned as I gave slight sigh before smiling. He was such a curious one. I still wasn't sure if I liked that or not.

_"My shoulders fine now, thank you."_ I replied before my smile vanished. _"Life is fine. Have to start looking for a new apartment soon. Everything here is just so… Expensive. Maybe I'll get a flatmate. But really, who would want me as a flatmate?"_ I finished, letting one of my shoulders slump forward, the other still too stiff to move from the previous injury. It was true, I was a bit different. I tried my hardest to act normal, to fit in but the life of adventure always called out to me. I never intentionally tried to get into trouble… But then again, I never tried to stay out of it either.

Suddenly, I was shaken out of my thoughts as I was met with Mike's laughter, to which I raised an eyebrow in reply. It wasn't that good of a joke. I didn't understand what was so funny about it.

_"What?"_ I questioned as he slowly calmed down, taking a few breaths.

_"It's just, you're the third person to say that to me today."_ He said as he put a hand to his stomach. He seemed to find something extremely funny in this that I couldn't see.

_"The third? Who were the two before me?_"

* * *

**AN: First chapter done :) Hope you like it and the second will possibly be up by tomorrow.**


	2. The Flatmate

**AN: Posting chapter two as well tonight because it was done but that'll be it for tonight due to another one of my stories needing my attention.**

* * *

**Addicted**

**Chapter 2: The Flatmate**

* * *

We both walked into the mortuary of Bart's when I saw him. He was inspecting a body, measuring bruises on the body in front of him with a curious gaze. My eyes narrowed slightly as I looked at the body. The bruising didn't look normal. On the contrary, examining the table by it, I found the item that probably caused it. It was a black riding crop. By the time I looked back up from the body, I noticed his eyes on me, examining before looking back down at the body in front of him.

_"Ah, sorry about the body Eve, let me—"_ Mike said, reaching for the sheet to cover the body before he was suddenly cut off by the man in front of him.

_"Mike, is your phone still in your coat?"_ he asked as Mike smiled in return.

_"Sorry, still in my coat pocket."_ He replied to which the man only replied with a dissatisfied face and a sigh towards the body he was still examining.

_"Here, take mine."_ I replied, unbuttoning my coat and getting my phone out of my pocket, handing it to him to which he only gave a slight smile and a thanks in return.

_"This is my newest friend, Evelynn Styles. She just moved here."_ Mike stated as the man simply typed out a text message to someone, not seeming to put any interest into what Mike was saying.

_"Mike, out."_ He said in a quick reply, looking up from my phone for a moment. Before I could question it, Mike obeyed quickly and without hesitation.

_"Why did you—"_ I started as he walked up to me.

_"You barely know him and this info could be misinterpreted by him."_ He stated in a more bored tone before he handed me my phone.

_"Law or criminals?"_ He questioned as my eyebrows furrowed.

_"I don't think I understand what your question—"_ I started before he interrupted yet again.

_"Are you on the run from the law, or criminals? It's a simple question really."_ He finished with a slightly amused look.

My heart skipped a beat. How on earth could he know? My mouth opened to try and respond but nothing came out. I tried to avoid his eyes at all costs, but they seemed to bore into me.

_"Criminals. It's… personal. I'd rather not talk—"_ I started yet again before he butted in again.

_"How do you feel about the violin?"_ He questioned as I was left to try and piece together what on earth he was talking about.

_"What?"_ I managed to stammer out.

_"I play the violin when I'm thinking and sometimes I talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other."_ He said as he flashed a smile.

What was this man's problem?! He casually brought up something about my past that no one knew and then casually back tracked to talk about becoming flatmates? Second off, how did he even know about the flatmate idea? Who was this man? Taking a deep breath, I decided to venture back into the conversation at hand.

_"That's perfectly fine, I play piano. Also, who said anything about flatmates?"_ I questioned as he turned his attention back to me.

_"I did. I mentioned the subject to Mike this morning and talked to our other flatmate just a few minutes ago. I also mentioned how it'd be better if we could find a third and not moments later, Mike shows up with you. Someone who just moved to London and is on the run from powerful people. Not wanting to have your name on all the housing papers, the logical choice is to have it surrounded by other names. It also saves money which you just spent a lot by disappearing."_ He finished as he picked up the riding crop and started to walk out.

_"How do you know all about me?"_ I questioned defensively as he passed by me.

_"I found a nice place in central London. With all three of us, we should easily be able to afford it. We'll all meet tomorrow evening at 7 o' clock."_ He said as he put his hand on the door handle.

_"We barely know each other and we're now going to be flat mates?"_ I asked as I spun around to face him. He stopped for a moment before turning and walking back in front of me.

_"Problem?"_ He questioned as I gave a small laugh to which he responded with a smile.

_"We don't know each other at all, I don't know where we're meeting, and I don't even know your name."_ I replied as the man in front of me looked away before making direct eye contact again.

_"I know you're on the run from other criminals, as well as the law, but that's probably secondary. You don't fear the law, possibly because they don't know you exist, more likely that you feel that what you do gives out justice. I know that you wish you were a cop, chances are though that you tried and you just didn't get the same thrill. I also know that although you tried to meet the wishes of your boyfriend to get out, the real reason is the injury sustained to your shoulder. You'd love to be over it all, but you're an addict. You want to go back because you can't get enough. That's enough to be going on, don't you think?"_ he finished his speech as I was left breathless as he tore me apart piece by piece. He knew everything. Before I could even recover from being stunned, he walked to the door and opened it before looking back at me.

_"Names Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221 B Baker Street."_ He finished with a wink and a smirk before walking out of the mortuary and leaving me to my own thoughts.


End file.
